Erza's Jealousy
by KingofKings619
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get together and everyone's happy, except one person.


Erza's Jealousy

"Mirajane, I can't believe your plan worked," Lisanna said. "Yeah, Juvia is impressed," Juvia agreed. What they're talking about is Mirajane's plan to get Natsu and Lucy together. For some reason, Erza was the only one who didn't want to help. But, despite that, they locked Lucy and Natsu in the basement for three hours. By the time they came back down to check on them, they were already making out half naked.

But, Mira started feeling a dark aura. That aura belonged to Erza. Ever since Natsu and Lucy got together, Erza had been watching them like a hawk. "Erza, is something wrong?" Mira asked with concern. "You've been like this for the past two weeks." Erza just looked back at Mirajane and glared at her. Lisanna and Juvia, however, knew why Erza was mad; she was jealous of Lucy getting Natsu before she could. But, they decided it would be better for their health if they didn't mention it.

Just then, Wendy and Levy walked up to Mira and started praising her matchmaking abilities. "Wow Mira, you did a really good job with Natsu and Lucy," Levy said. "You think you could set me up with someone?" Mira thought about it and sprung her head up. "Funny thing about that, Gajeel wanted me to help him ask you out." Gajeel's face exploded into a huge blush, and Levy's face did the same, earning some laughs from everyone around them. Well, except for Natsu and Lucy, who were too busy focusing on each other, and Erza, who was too busy focusing on Natsu and Lucy.

Erza seemed to get angrier as she saw how lovey-dovey Lucy and Natsu acted. When Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek, she started viciously stabbing her cheesecake with her fork while mumbling stuff along the lines of 'dumb bitch' and 'stupid bimbo'. Wendy and Levy wisely scooted a few inches away from her. When she saw Natsu give Lucy a full mouth kiss, Erza absolutely exploded. "THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD IT." Erza pulled her sword out and pointed it at Lucy.

Mira jumped out of the bar, and confronted Erza. "Erza, what are you doing?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP, MIRA!" Erza screamed at Mira before throwing her across the guild. Natsu decided to stand up to Erza so she didn't hurt Lucy. "Erza, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" Erza then tried to put up an innocent smile, "Because, Natsu darling, I'm not going to lose you to some blond haired skank like Lucy." Lucy then pushed Erza's sword away from her face.

"Look Erza, don't be mad that you couldn't get Natsu before me," Lucy said. "Natsu doesn't love you like you love him, and being an angry little bitch isn't going to help your cause. So why don't you just move on and find yourself another guy." Erza just stared angrily at her for a minute. Then Erza stabbed her sword through Lucy's stomach.

Natsu got down on his knees to investigate the damage, and looked angrily at Erza with tears in his eyes. "ERZA, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Erza smiled, licked the blood off her sword, and grabbed Natsu by the waist. "I got rid of the thing that's between you and me." Erza tried to grab Natsu for a kiss, but Natsu pushed her out of his way. Wendy and Juvia took Lucy to the infirmary with Natsu following close behind. The Master heard about the attempted murder and had Mira, Levy and Lisanna arrest Erza and take her to a dungeon in the guild's basement to be interviewed by Mira.

"Erza, this isn't like you," Mira started. "I've known you for years, and I've never seen you act on jealousy before." Erza put her hand in front of Mira's face and started talking. "Natsu has been my love for as long as I can remember, and suddenly this new girl comes in and takes Natsu away from me." "That isn't an excuse to stab Lucy." "Whatever, I know that Natsu will come to me when that little blond whore dies." Mira was about to leave, but she turned around and said "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you're out of Fairy Tail." "WHAT? I'M THE BEST WIZARD IN THIS ENTIRE FUCKING GUILD." "Well, you can find another guild. Oh, and by the way, Natsu will never be yours." Erza then got up from the chair and punched Mira in the face before walking out the door. "FINE! I CAN GET INTO A LOT BETTER GUILD THAN FAIRY TURD."

**Epilogue**

Lucy, with help from Wendy, Levy, and Natsu's constant support, healed in two weeks. Eventually, Lucy and Natsu got married and had a child; a girl named Nashi. Erza went to jail for attempted murder and spent five years in jail. Upon her release, she apologized sincerely to Lucy and became her maid of honor at her marriage. Erza eventually found Jellal, and decided to give up on Natsu and be with him.

**Isn't that a happy ending? I think it is.**


End file.
